1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing exercise machine which swings a seat to provide an exercise effect to a trainee.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patents No. 3394889 and 3394890 respectively disclose conventional swing exercise machines such as a balance exercise machine and a lumbago prevention exercise machine, which realize a series of swing patterns of a seat smoothly while a trainee sits on the swinging seat with using a six-axial parallel driving mechanism.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-245638 discloses a conventional electrically moving seat as an exercise machine which moves a disc shaped seat reciprocally in both of an anteroposterior direction and a transverse direction.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-286578 discloses a conventional balance exercise machine which realizes a pitching motion in an anteroposterior direction and a rolling motion in a transverse direction with a single motor and a link mechanism.
In the above-mentioned conventional swing exercise machines, the motion of the seat is monotonous because it is a simple combination of a pitching motion and a rolling motion, so that the body of the trainee adapts to the simple swing motion. In addition, parts of the body which can receive stimulation by the simple motion are limited, so that the exercise becomes modestly beneficial. Furthermore, although the exercise must be continued in a predetermined term to obtain an effect, the trainee will be tired of the exercise of the simple motion, so that the trainee is required patience and persistence to continue the exercise. Consequently, the trainee may stumble along the way of the exercise. Especially, when the exercise is intended to a periodic swing motion, the direction of the periodic swing may become an important parameter to increase the effect of the exercise. However, there is no specific proposal of the direction of the periodic swing motion, conventionally. Furthermore, there is no specific consideration in view of the effect for living body.